


Obitne One-Shots

by Cinna_Wan_Roll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Obitine, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinna_Wan_Roll/pseuds/Cinna_Wan_Roll
Summary: Just a collection of stuff I've written on my Tumblr; most of it is some fluff and cuddles, but there are some angsty things in here. Any age range Obi-Wan and Satine, from happy parents to teens :DAnywhoodle, you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Stay, Please

Satine entered the dark room, where she heard rather than saw Obi-Wan attempting to heal himself with nothing but a few strips of gauze and a bottle of bacta.

“Obi-” she began, cautiously stepping further towards him.

His head snapped up and he backed himself against the corner of the wall he was leaning against for support, hissing as he moved the side where the gash was.

“I’m fine, I don’t require medical attention duchess. You should be in the medbay right now.”

Shadows had completely engulfed his body, leaving nothing for her to see except for a muddle of dark shapes strewn across the room, and a trail of liquid leading to where Obi-Wan now was.

She sighed, thinking of how to best do this without making him more upset or hitting him over the head with a bat.

“Please don’t hide from me.”

There was no sound but his labored breathing, until finally he replied weakly, “But the last thing I need is for you to be close to me right now.”

Satine’s heart stopped. If he’d taken his lightsaber, shoved it straight through her chest, and twisted, she wasn’t sure it could’ve hurt much worse.

She told herself to ignore him, to let all of her emotions go and just focus on his safety, but something in her just wouldn’t let that happen.

Her voice hitched, “You’re selfish, Obi-Wan.”

“What?”

She grit her teeth, the needle in her hands shaking,“How dare you use a time of vulnerability to push me away like that! You’ve no right. Just because Qui-Gon is gone, you’re worried that you’re out of control. You think it’s okay to hurt me to help yourself get a grip. Do you ever wonder how that makes me feel? It makes me feel like I’m keeping you from being the person you’re truly meant to be. Is that what you think? Am I just an obstacle on the course of your life? Another trial for you to face and overcome?”

Tears streamed down her face as she paused, afraid of his response.

“I wish you were. I wish I could imagine a future without you. But- I just- I can’t and I’m afraid- I don’t know- what that means.” He finally stopped and her eyes had adjusted enough now to see that he was hunched over, gasping through his pain.

Her tears still fell, but she walked silently over to him and crouched down next to where he was, too weak to even say anything remotely close to stopping her.

She grabbed a pillow from a nearby cot and propped it up behind him as she tried her best to remove his tunic without causing him too much pain. His side was covered almost completely in blood, and she had to soak some of it up with a cloth before she could actually see what she needed so sew up.

She worked as carefully as she could, willing her hands not to shake and for her eyes to see through the darkness. A single tear fell onto where she was working but she ignored it, trying to rehash some of the lectures her father used to tell her about weakness when she was younger.

Warriors don’t cry, Satine. A duchess doesn’t cry, Satine. Leaders don’t cry, Satine. Jedi are heartless, Satine.  
She was done. When she looked up after cutting the string, she saw that Obi-Wan’s cloudy blue eyes were raining, and he forced out a weak, “I’m so sorry.”

Jedi are heartless, Satine.

But when was her father ever right?

“I know. Me too.”

And with that, she pressed her lips gently to his and grabbed a blanket, tucking it around him and looking back one last time.

“Get some sleep, or so help me I’ll lecture you again.”

She was about to exit when she heard him call out, sounding stranded.

“Wait! Wait-” he cleared his throat, “-stay. Please.”


	2. Parenthood

Obi-Wan had always adored children. They were like bright, wonderful wisps of energy in the Force, everything thy did inspired by curiosity and wonder with the world around them. 

When Anakin had first become his padawan the old creche master had laughed and told him, “I knew one day you’d get somethin’ you deserved.” It was a tease to be sure, but there was a note of sympathy in her tone that Obi-Wan chose to ignore. 

Regardless, he’d been a restless child with a great hunger for knowledge- which is why he couldn’t help but smile and agree with his old caretaker. 

Anakin showed great promise as a boy, his life-long solitude from the galaxy meaning that he wondered about everything around him. But he had learned fast, faster than Obi-Wan could’ve ever imagined. 

But Obi-Wan had always wanted more. He couldn’t really explain it, it was just a feeling in his gut- something that told him he needed to live out the whole experience. 

Of what, Obi-Wan had always tried to ignore the meaning. And he never truly knew until he held his beautiful baby girl in his arms, gentle and firm as his heart became full of love and adoration. 

Parenthood.

“She’s-” 

He tried his best to find the right words as tears welled in his eyes.

“Perfect. She’s perfect and she’s healthy and she’s ours, Obi-Wan.” 

Behind him, Satine rested her hands on hi shoulder as she peered over at their daughter. 

“She has your nose,” she added, touching the sleeping child softly in Obi-Wan’s grasp.

He just nodded, and then set Jinn down in her cradle, beckoning for Satine to follow him out of the nursery. 

When they we’re outside and a safe distance away, Obi-Wan turned to Satine and took her in his arms, grinning like crazy. 

“Tina- you’ve done wonderful my darling.”

Satine practically glowed, taking his hands, “We’ve done wonderful,” she corrected. 

“Satine, I-I never thought I could have this life- this fulfillment. It’s more than I could ever hope for. A new life- a new beginning. For all of us. And it’s just beginning.”

“You know you deserve every bit of it, my dear,” she said, gazing at him intensely, “I mean it.” 

Obi-Wan smirked, “I know, I know. War hero finally getting a break and all that.”

She shook her head at him and drew back, glancing out the reflective glass of the palace, a soft golden glow from outside seeping in and casting a hue across the dazzling hall. 

“We hardly ever get to see the sunrise here,” she said, resting her hands upon the glass tentatively. 

Obi-Wan just gazed at her in awe, the colors setting her blonde locks ablaze and her pale skin aglow. Her piercing blue eyes were filled with such calm, with such joy that for once it seemed as though everything might be alright forever, and he could pause this moment in time and watch his love into infinity. 

She gazed back, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, “What?”

“Oh, nothing. I was just imagining that Jinn might be up soon.”

Satine groaned, whacking him on the shoulder, knowing he was correct, “But we just put her to bed!” She pouted at him, taking his hand and leading him to their quarters. 

“I at least want an hour’s worth of rest.”

Obi-Wan swooped her up in his arms, taking her the rest of the way there, “Fine, but you have to put her down for a nap later, deal?”

She laughed,“Deal.”


	3. Public Image

Satine presented her self in public as distant, determined, hot-headed and sharp- not because she was truly all those things, but because she had decided that she would never, never let herself be used. 

Also she was kind of stubborn. 

A quality only encouraged by Obi- she hesitated and dropped her hand away from where she was trying to put in an earring that resembled an icicle. 

She told herself she needed to stop as she gazed at her form in the mirror, glittering silver, white, and blue gown matching her bulk of a danging necklace and her crown of twisted iced-over branches. A single thread of red ran through her dress and blossomed over her heart, taking the form of a curved olive branch and another half-heart. 

The theme for that night’s gala- public image. She grimaced. 

There was some truth to her reputation, loathe though she was to admit such a thing. She held her icicle gently in her palm, watching as it twinkled and glittered within her soft grasp. 

Satine had always had a softness to her as a child, a deep care and concern for people at the core of her spirit. It had been her father’s job to strip that way from her as a girl. 

As a Mandalorian, she was taught to never show such weakness, and to be ambitious enough to go for what her people needed only. 

Her train of thought was interrupted as her nephew cracked open the door, “Auntie Satine? Are you in there? I’d like to speak with you.”

She set the earring on her desk, gazing fondly at the doorway. 

“Of course, Korkie. What is it?”

He slid in and shut the door behind him, walking over to her with a sudden sadness about him. She watched his gaze follow the red thread through her severe dress and finally rest over her heart. 

“You don’t deserve this,” he finally spoke. 

She bit her lip, trying to measure her words carefully, “What are you on about, dear?”

“This-this,” she saw him searching for the right thing to say as well, “this isolation. Why do you just accept it?”

She took a breath, “Because, Korkie. Because I can’t let my happiness get in the way of my homeworld. It’s just not acceptable.”

Korkie shook his head at her, “But you don’t have to sacrifice yourself for Mandalore, Aunt Satine.”

“Korkie,” she began, if only he knew, “you’ve seen the way people treat senator Amidala, or Bail, or even the Jedi. They take advantage of them. If I we’re t open myself up, truly show myself to everyone in the galaxy, there’s no telling what might happen. So I have to show myself as the ice queen- strong, true, and defiant. The reason I changed the academy is so our future doesn’t have to go on believing that smiling is a symbol of weakness.” She rested her hand on his shoulder, smiling at him weakly, a contradiction to her last statement. 

He tried to mock her, returning her sad smile, “Please, stop smiling at me like that. I’m not sure what will happen if you keep doing that.” 

She laughed and hugged him, trying not to break down. 

A few more years, she told herself, until she could have the life she truly wanted.   
Maul made sure she never got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh okay um… sorry, that got way more angsty than I was expecting. It was supposed to be a grumpy affection prompt but uh….. YEAH So, anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I’ll write happy fic next. :D


	4. Obi-Wan Used Satine's Nice Shampoo... Again

Satine mussed Obi-Wan’s thick hair with one delicate hand, sitting next to him and intently focusing on her task. Their faces were inches apart, his breath blowing across her cheek gently and his presence soothingly warm despite the cold atmosphere. She thought a bit about how even the most mundane of activities to other couples were perhaps the most precious between her and her Jedi; moments that displayed their deep fondness for one another, content to just focus on things as simple as each other’s hair.

When Obi-Wan and her had fallen in love all those years ago, she used to twist his braid around her thumb and forefinger and draw him closer that way- he’d hated it. She smiled faintly at the memories that washed back like waves across her mind, and she could almost hear his whines.

‘Why do you do that?’  
‘What, so you didn’t want me to kiss you?’  
'Well, uh, no, I mean, yes, but… you didn’t have to be so rough about it!’  
She chuckled, drawing herself up onto her knees and gently kissing the top of his head.

She’d had to get used to his beard against her lips once he’d grown it, his stubble sightly scratchy against her skin. But this- this was different. This was softer, more gentle.

“What?” He asked, smiling sheepishly against her neck.

“Oh, nothing Ben,” she murmured, remaining with her chin resting atop his head, “I was just thinking about when you used to get so upset with me anytime I would mess with your braid.”

Obi-Wan snorted, “Ah yes, I remember. I can still feel the pain.”

Satine scoffed, “I beg your pardon my dear, but I don’t believe I ever pulled it that hard.”

“And I beg to differ, duchess.”

She drew back, wrapping her hands around his neck and touching his hair where the base of his braid used to be. “I think I quite miss it.”

“Well I certainly don’t. It was a bother to take out and put back in whenever you’d mess it up so that master Qui-Gon wouldn’t find out.”

Satine smiled impishly at him, drawing him closer to her and leaning down so his lips were only a hairsbreadth from hers.

“It made it easier to get your attention.”

“Mmm, and are you still having difficulties vying for my attention now, my dear?”

She smirked and kissed him, their lips gliding against one another. She savored his sweet taste and the gentleness of the moment, adding it to the archive of the rest of their stolen memories together.

She drew away slowly, resting her head against his shoulder and breathing in the scent o his freshly-washed hair.

“Did you really use my shampoo again?”

Obi-Wan chuckled, unanswering.

She huffed, leaning back and glaring at him in mock-disapproval,“I thought I asked you to stop doing that.”

“Oh? And I suppose you follow the personal property rule?” Obi-Wan challenged, nodding at his cloak, which was resting snugly upon her shoulders.

“Hair products and clothing articles are completely different things,” she insisted, trying hard not to crack at his amused expression. And as usual, failing.

She giggled, flopping down on the bed with an exasperated sigh, allowing herself to feel the full weight of her exhaustion for the first time since that morning. Obi-Wan laid down next to her, turning on his side and meeting her gaze.

“Tired?”

She nodded, rubbing her eyes,“I swear Obi, one of these days all these senators are going to drive me mad.”

Obi-Wan snorted in amusement,“I know what you mean, dear. Although I’m not quite sure they haven’t already.”

Satine laughed and slapped him playfully across the chest, scooting herself closer to his body and snuggling into his warmth. Her eyelids drooped, suddenly feeling as though they’ been replaced with heavy lead. She allowed darkness to enfold her, tucked safely away into the shelter of her love, letting his deep and even breaths lull her to sleep.

After a few minutes Obi-Wan got up to turn the lights off, leaving her exposed to the cold and the brightness again, and she groaned.

“Can’t you just use the Force or something?” She mumbled, squinting an shielding her eyes with a hand. A moment later the room immersed itself into peaceful darkness and she drew back to the bed again, curling into a ball.

“Technically I suppose I could, but considering the climate I thought it might be best for you to cover up.”

Satine nodded, yawning and forcing herself to sit up. She was about to crawl up and pull back the covers when Obi-Wan scooped her up into his strong arms and tucked her in under the comforter. She heard him shuffle to the other side of the bed and crawl in next to her, flipping her around to face him. He brushed her blond tendrils away fro her forehead and placed a soft goodnight kiss upon the area.

She turned around and leaned against him, the rhythmic moving of his chest bringing her back into the brink of sleep.

“Goodnight my lily,” he murmured softly against her ear.

Satine was asleep before she could answer.


	5. I was just vibing while I wrote this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> initial notes: [Early mornings, silk pajamas, tea, books, honeycomb, succulents, and fairy light vibes masked within geometric blue color washes.]

Obi-Wan didn’t dream that night, unlike so many others. 

Usually he would remain curled up or hunched over in an uncomfortable position, shivering and clenching at bed sheets until he finally woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep. It’s the reason he hated sleeping in barracks, it’s the reason he hated trying to sleep in general.

But everything in that moment was quiet and soothing as he drifted further into sleep, reminding him of a deep meditation. In fact, that may have been exactly what he was in, considering the amount of battering and restlessness his body had been put through lately- it might’ve just been resorting to anything at this point. If a siren had gone off, Obi-Wan most likely would not have heard it.

Which is why it was surprising when a single ray of sunshine coaxed him out of his trance.

He cracked open one eye, the gentle light washed in a light blue from the walls around him. His mind was clear, his senses refreshed, and the scent of honey and tea drifted around him. For a moment he closed his eyes again, taking in the serenity of his surroundings and deciding that just for once he would slow down and breathe- just enjoy what he had in front of him.

He pushed himself up on the bed, (yes a real, cushioned bed piled high with blankets and pillows, not a rock-hard cot) and stretched as he gazed over to the small table where Satine had set down some teacups and a breakfast tray of soft pastries and honeycomb. He watched her for a moment, her pale blond hair framing her face as she focused on pouring out the piping-hot beverage, the sunlight hitting her face just so a soft glow surrounded her.

She must’ve felt him staring, because she looked up from the tea for a moment to catch him staring and smiled slightly. She set the cups down and almost glided over to where he was, her kind smile still remaining.

She tipped his chin up slightly and bent down, placing a single tender kiss on his nose.

“Good morning my love. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He returned her affectionate look, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her down to his eye-level.

“This is wonderful my dear, thank you. I could’ve wished for nothing more.”

She glanced away, unsure for a moment, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Oh? It was just some small pastries I-”

He held up a hand to stop her.

“Satine, I awake every morning either in complete darkness or in a bleak, gray light on a cold bed with perhaps a muja-fruit bowl if I’m lucky, usually after a nightmare. But this,” he gestured around at the reflected blue haze, and finally returned his arms back to her, pulling her closer, “this is like a dream.”

Her face lit up at his reassurance and he pulled her in for a brief kiss before licking his lips.

“But I probably will end up eating that whole plate.”

“Oh no you will not, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Those are expensive to make and I’ve been up for an hour working on all this.”

Obi-Wan grinned mischievously, dodging her attempts to keep him on the bed and grabbing a cookie off the tray, stuffing it in his mouth.

She laughed, throwing a smaller pillow across the room at him with surprising precision.

“Hey!”

He went to go grab another morsel from the table, but Satine was already there, catching his hand and grabbing his shoulders.

She touched her forehead to his, her playful eyes pools of joy- for once unclouded by the stress and trouble that filled her life. That alone was enough to make his heart flutter in his chest, to make him almost giddy.

“What?”

“Oh nothing, it’s just that-” he twisted her against him so she couldn’t move, and she squealed as he swiped the plate and darted to the other side of the room.

“I had you exactly where I wanted you.”

She shook her head at him, smirking,“What, pressed up against your chest?”

“I mean,” Obi-Wan took a bite of the sweet pastry, “I wouldn’t exactly be opposed to the idea.”

Satine just sighed and picked up her tea, blowing on the surface gently to cool it down and taking a sip.

“Can I at least have one?”

He resisted the urge to chuckle at her serious tone,“Perhaps, we’ll see how I’m feeling after another five.”

“Five?” She asked incredulously, “do they starve you at the temple?”

He nodded and covered up his smirk with the back of his palm as she gazed longingly at the food that rotated around him, suspended by the Force.

“Well, maybe we’ll see how I’m feeling after another five cups of tea.”

Obi-Wan placed a hand over his chest and adopted a look of mock-horror.

“No tea? Abuse! Outrage!”

Satine snorted, holding out her palm, “Two Luff pastries then, if you don’t mind.”

Obi-Wan sighed and pushed both of the requested delicacies towards her, and then followed them, setting the others back on the plate atop the bed.

The Luff cream was hard to avoid getting everywhere, but Satine tried her best, getting only a little bit on her lower lip.

“That looks good,” Obi-Wan said as Satine finished the first one.

She nodded, “They’re my favorite. Sieg- my mother’s handmaid- would make them all the time when I was younger.” Satine’s gaze became fixed on the remaining Luff, lost somewhere in her past.

“Mind if I try?”

“Hmm-” Satine hardly had time to think back to where she was before Obi-Wan kissed her, enveloping her lips along with the sweet cream and grinning as she wrapped her hands around his neck, still trying to hold on to her remaining pastry.

When he released her she laughed, pushing him back a ways, “I’m trying to eat here you know.”

“You were right,” he said, leaning against he table, “they do taste very good.”


	6. Couch Snuggles

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. When Obi-Wan had arrived exhausted and jet-lagged, Satine was sitting upon her futon staring intently at her holo-screen while datapads were strewn around her, her hands clenching at the soft blankets set upon the cushioned set. 

He cleared his throat as he entered, careful not to disturb her too much, no matter how much he wanted her focus at the moment. 

“The meeting went poorly, I’m guessing?”

By the feelings of frustration and temperament coming off her in waves, it was clear he was correct. 

She groaned and shushed him, “Shh, it’s just getting to the good part,” but she held out her hand for him to join her, taking a second to glance up at him.

“Just a moment, I have to put my belongings down.” He set aside his suitcase and snuggled in beside her, trying to get as warm as possible, pulling a blanket over to cover them both. He curled up in a ball at her side, wrapping his arm around her and letting the dark sooth him.

Space was just so cold and lifeless. So empty and vast. And yet- so captivating. He did feel honored to be able to explore the vastness of the galaxy, he truly did. Just- nothing beat the comfort and warmth of his many nights on Mandalore, the shining geometric city of rebirth; a symbol of honor and defiance, of new beginnings and hope and peace. Not to mention- it had Satine. 

Who still seemed as eager as ever to be lost within her show rather than face her frustrations. 

He tried moving in closer, nuzzling her a bit to get her to talk, but she refused- only setting her jaw and narrowing her eyes at the screen. He stopped for a while, concluding that leaving her alone would be the safest and most considerate play. 

But when he looked up again and saw her on the verge of tears, he couldn’t just ignore it anymore.

He held up a hand to her face, brushing away a single tear as it fell across her shadowed cheek, and pulled at her arm, forcing her to face him, “Do you wan’t to talk about it?”

She turned away from him, refocusing on her show and trying to recompose herself. 

“I crave your affection, but i crave your silence even more- shut up.”

He sighed, pulling away slightly and resting his gaze on her until she acknowledged the situation. 

She tried to act like she didn’t notice at first, until finally she gave in, paused the program, and crossed her arms at him, “What, Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

He gave a single, iconic, unfazed smirk, “Why my dear, I’m certainly glad you asked. For starters, I’ve just returned to you after months of almost no communication and you haven’t blessed me with as much as a single kiss,” he paused, making sure to look at her accusingly, “Second off, you’re clearly upset about something and it makes me uncomfortable to see you this way. What happened?”

She let out a breath and reclined back against the side, stress clearly showing as she rolled her shoulders back and tried to think of a short way to retell the story. 

“I was in court this morning. One of my spies caught a Death Watch member. I pleaded we interrogate him immediately, to no avail. My court decided he should be processed for another three months to be sure he’s stable enough to talk to. That’s three whole months, Obi! Three whole months the Death Watch are still out there, lurking-” she paused and shivered, looking afraid and terribly alone. 

His concerned expression deepened as she buried her head in her hands, resting atop her knees.

“Hey, hey- it’s alright, you’re safe, I’m here. No harm will ever reach Mandalore if I have anything to say about it, on that you have my word.”

She nodded and leaned up against him, still focused on something in the distance. 

“Hey,” he grinned, nudging her off him briefly, “so, how about that kiss now, hmm?” He waggled his eyebrows at her, earning him an amused look and a chuckle.

She got up and straddled him, locking eyes and leaning really close, hot breath blowing gently on his face. He closed his eyes, trying to pull her closer, only for her to reach behind him and grab the remote, a devilish grin set upon her face as she slid off of him an resumed her holo-drama. 

“Maybe later, I’m a bit busy at the moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot I even wrote this one, and there were a lot more typos than expected lol


	7. That's a lot of damage

Obi-Wan's blood soaked through his cloak, turning the once light fabric a deep shade of crimson. It's all going too fast, Satine thought, pressing down as hard as she could against the injured area as tears pricked at the edges of her eyes. But the torn strips of her silk dress just weren't doing the job, instead dying themselves the same tone as his tunic.

"Obi-Obi-don't leave me please..." she begged, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck and shaking him. Her tears ran freely down her cheeks now, his still, limp form hanging lifeless in her grasp.

No, no, no. What would Qui-Gon say when she had cost him someone he loved like a son? What would she do without the person who was keeping her grounded?

"Come on, you stupid Jetti. Whoever will correct me on my beliefs now? Hmm? Hello? You know it's impolite not to answer someone. Come on, get up. Get up!"

She pressed harder on the wound.

"You know if you leave I guess I'll just have to give myself over to the hunters. I'll just walk right up to them so maybe some of Mandalore will be left. Please, please, please. I'm losing my faith. Won't you tell me I'm worth something? Worth something to you?"

Silence.

Her head hung, and she finally dropped to her knees as she pulled Obi-Wan's form into her lap. An old Mandalorian saying her father used to tell her in his renditions of Tales of Glory resurfaced itself in the brokenness of her mind.

Oh, how still and anxious the stories of the slain that were never told.

A feeling of hopelessness for her love leaked through her body, her sobs coming out hoarse and violent now. She took one of his hands- one of those large, steady hands of his, and kissed his bruised knuckles.

Come back, Ben. Oh the things I'd never told you that I'd muster the courage to say now, if only you returned yourself to me.  
"Please," she spoke aloud once more, the words coming off her lips in a faint, hoarse whisper. Her face contorted into a devastated expression, her eyes blending themselves and mixing with the pain in her heart, bleeding through her tears- bleeding just the same as the body she cradled in her arms.

She brought his face closer to hers, feeling for a pulse. A very faint flutter met her fingertips, causing her to force the saddest and most tragic of hopeful smiles.

"Obi?"

She pressed his bloodied lips against his, some of the fresh red soaking from broken to broken. She drew back, pressing her forehead to his, a Keldabe kiss.

Sometime shortly after she was aware of a figure-or many figures-removing her Ben away from her, her attempts of struggle futile against the steady, calculated people who then carried her away as well.

"Satine," one of them had said, their deep voice reverberating around Satine's mind as she drifted through unconsciousness.

And now a thickly accented, uncertain voice mimicked the one from earlier, pulling her away from her rest.

"Satine."


	8. Short

“You’re ruining lives!” A voice calls, almost instantly drowned out again by the outraged screams of protesters.

Another chant threads itself through the surge, reaching Obi-Wan’s ears as he tries to focus on nothing but the row of seats that awaits him atop a stage of durasteel. 

“Jedi scum.” 

Not an uncommon jibe, but with everything going on at the moment he has to blink hard and remember that they don’t have the whole story; that he has saved lives. 

Right?   
And then he sees her in the circle of public servants. They’re all set upon rotating disks that encompass a floating arena not unlike the indoor senate building, and she looks back at him with a masked pain that only he’s meant to decipher. He sees stars, his mind goes blank.

If what they are saying is true, he had left her for nothing. 

“I’m sorry,” how many times had they said that to one another?

He sits. Most of his friends are but momentarily injured, but instantly recover and refocus their attentions. A few of them notice how distraught he is. He can feel their pitying gazes. He tells himself he doesn’t need that. 

Steel yourself, Obi-Wan. 

“Live in 3, 2...!”

The lights go down around their proceedings, and a bright one emanates from the center, projecting all around the stadium and illuminating the senators and officials. 

And he catches her sad, sad eyes from across the way. He tears himself from her, and emotionally shuts down. 

He can’t.


	9. The Storm in the Mind and the Storm in the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the year on the run™  
> Third person pov focused on Satine  
> Past memories  
> First kiss (in the rain *waggles eyebrows*)  
> Qui-Gon is 'sleeping'

You know that feeling when you’re so tired that you know you can’t make yourself get up, can’t force yourself to move, but there’s that nagging discomfort that continues to return, over and over again until you have to give in? 

It was the ache in Satine’s bones as she laid across the sand in the freezing desert night, longing to curl up with something- or someone- else but not having the emotional or physical capacity. Her fingers had gone numb, her toes curled into the worn toe of her boots as she shivered, silent and miserable, in place. 

Underneath the open sky, she and her Jedi protectors laid strewn out, all too tired to have made a fire or made any sort of camp, Qui-Gon’s breathing ragged and uneven as Obi-Wan shuffled anxiously somewhere nearby. Her back might’ve been to him, but she could feel his emotions, his worry and his restlessness. In part because she shared the same feelings, but also because by now she just knew him. There was a part of him now that almost was her, a vast complex of feelings not usually expressed outwardly by the young Jedi.

She shifted onto her back, crossing her hands on her stomach and staring out at the empty darkness that swallowed any light and covered the stars with clouds. The wind picked up it’s pace, teasing her strands of hair out and across her face, obscuring her vision. She ceased her shaking, and closed her eyes against the chilling gust. She felt so alone, so forsaken by the land that surrounded her, so empty and exhausted. 

But too worried to fall asleep. 

Many nights of a let-down guard had taught her better than to let herself drift now, so she was left feeling the sting of a rough wind against her flushed cheeks and the coarseness of sand beneath her. 

Ancient Mando’a tales when she was younger had taught her that the wind would whisper secrets sometimes, if you just listened hard enough. So it was to her dreary state a simple escape from reality, if only for just a brief moment. She closed her eyes but tried not to breath in too deep, knowing that the air would certainly be clogged with gritty particles. No, instead she held her breath completely and listened. 

A storm was coming, she realized as the whistling of the wind changed to a low rumble, and a heavy tone rang across the desert. It took a moment for her tired mind to piece all the clues together, what with the towering dark clouds that clogged the sky and the speed of the gale that brushed the dunes. The low moan of it now crescendoed, and she had to turn back over and cover her ears, pressing her eyes tightly closed and hoping, just hoping, she would make it through another night without facing another disaster- whether of nature or of other force. 

Tears sprang to the corners of her eyes, and she covered her mouth with her free hand, trying hard not to make a sound. 

She was reminded of a night that took place long ago, back when she was six years old. She had been curled up with Bo in her room, while her father was off to go fight somewhere, her mother staying with the two girls. She had been holding a flickering candle, the only living source of light left for them to see by, the only thing distracting the young sisters from breaking down. The downpour pelted at the walls and some of the last desert trees broke apart and flung themselves at their home, along with the rest of nature. 

Satine was quite certain the Force simply enjoyed to watch her suffer.  
But instead of worry about the hurricane that raged outside and in her heart, she had tucked herself close to mother, scanning along as D’sarra Kryze read fables and stories of far-off worlds. Stories that promised a better future, stories that told of princes and valiant knights come to rescue their true loves and of framers that became the best pilots the galaxy had ever known. And one she loved in particular, The Bread Gift. Or, in Mando’a; Te shuner dinui. It was about a young boy who learned to make bread in a poor country, and he helped the people grow into wealth and prosperity. When he died, all he asked was that his tradition of bread was kept, so that way if the country ever fell into despair once more there would always be hope for a better future.

Bo had never enjoyed such tales, and Satine could remember her sister’s fits of outrage and frustration at never being able to understand the tales. The younger girl would bang her fists on the ground, cry and cry, all because she felt put-out. Bo-Katan Kryze could scale mountains and shoot a mynock from a tree, but when it came to connections and a focus on the big picture, Satine knew her sister struggled. 

Bo always knew how to get what she wanted to in the moment, what seemed right when she needed it to be right. Leading on a whim and a fiery spirit, leading with the unrest of the people rather than thinking about if the people knew what they wanted or needed in the first place. Satine had always thought differently, with compassion and care, never rushing in and always holding true to her own vision, never stirred by the notion of doubt that she wasn’t trying her best for the people she cared for. Because she knew that she was. She’d always hoped Bo would one day discover that same courage within her, even though they stood apart on many ideas. 

But on that particular night, her mother was trying to comfort the upset girl and Satine sat alone, curled up and trying to study the picture of a young hero in a cape. That was when her light had been blown out as the wind roared even higher than before, and she could remember going still, a huge crack of lightning shaking the room. 

She felt the same fear and despair now, the images of pitch-black darkness making her curl up in on herself further. 

Alone, alone, and forgotten-  
A warm presence curled up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She turned around, face-to-face with Obi-Wan, her dashing hero here to save her once more. She held back her tears, trying not to let him know how afraid she was.

“Shh,” he soothed, brushing a rough palm across her cheek, “it’s just a storm. It’ll pass. It’ll pass and it’ll all be over soon, I promise.”

She just looked at him weakly, his eyes the only lights she could find, his warmth the comfort she’d needed. 

She sniffed.

His eyebrows knitted together in concern with that, his hand reaching down to grab hers, tracing across her knuckles lightly, “What’s wrong Tracinya?”

She cast her gaze down, to where his fingers continued to brush against hers.

"It's okay to cry in front of me, you know. You don't have to carry this alone."

With that, she broke, crying into his chest and curling as close to him as she possibly could.

“Ben, Nau, I’m so afraid.”

His voice deepened with his concern, “Why? Because of the hunters?”

She shook her head, mumbling, “I’m afraid I’ll never get to be there for my people. And I’m afraid that if I am, I’ll just fail anyway.” 

He fell silent for a moment, his chest moving up and down in a deep, steady rhythm.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” he said finally, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze.

She cast him a puzzled expression, her eyes still full of tears the notion seemed so ridiculous to her, so foreign that she couldn’t even compose a complete list of why that was so wrong.

But he smiled so softly, so knowingly that she said nothing, waiting for his reassurance, for his advice.

“Satine, you have endured so much for your people. Just being here, on this mission, risking yourself time and time again but refusing to stop fighting for what you believe in- it shows that no matter what, you’ll make it through with everyone in tact. It shows above all, a rare courage that I’ve seen in the greatest of Jedi masters,” his kind gaze lingered, ever-searching as he continued, “you may let this,” he placed a hand over her heart, making it skip a beat, “get in the way of this,” he pointed to her head, grinning, “but even an out-of-control fire will blaze bright enough for even the lost souls to see.”

She smiled gently, placing her hand atop his, still pressed against her thundering heartbeat, “Well, until it gets too close for comfort. Then they just try to fight it.”

Obi-Wan nodded his head, “yes, well, I recommend you keep this,” he took his hand from under hers and brushed the tip of his thumb across the bottom of her lips, “in check then, Tracinya.”

She scoffed at him, batting him across the chest. His eyes glittered with playfulness, the first raindrops that fell upon his face adding a kind of glistening effect to him. 

Here is where she belonged, of all the places to be caught in a storm, she couldn’t complain about this one. 

Something in the back of her mind told her she couldn’t move, even as she felt her eyes fluttering closed, as she felt him draw closer. 

Her breathing became quicker, feeling his forehead press against hers. Usually this is where they would leave things off, a soft tap of foreheads and then retreating back to their respective quarters, but this time Obi-Wan pulled her closer against him, hand gripping tightly at her waist. 

She almost forgot how to operate for a moment, almost forgot about the cold and the storm, only feeling his breath against her and the racing of her heart with his, the ghost feeling of his thumb against her lips still lingering. 

If they were going to do this, she knew in her heart she couldn’t be the spark- that she would have to wait for him to strike the match and light the flame. Even though it ached as his face hovered mere centimeters from hers- almost as though she could feel every part of him against her, yet she held completely still, waiting for him. 

She felt, saw in her mind, his eyes sweeping over her face, tracing her outline and trying to make that enough. She opened her eyes to return his gaze, letting him know that whatever happened, it was alright. They laid like that for a moment, trying their best to not just feel each other, but to also understand one another. Where they both were- what they wanted, what they needed, and where both of them were going. 

They were silent in the thick of the storm, being as one and feeling as though they were all that existed, as though their shared pain, their shared love, was what threaded the very tapestry of their universe. 

And it was, as she watched all the pain and worry and uncertainty leave his eyes, almost not noticing the moment his lips touched hers, tender and deep.

She let her eyes close once more, a single delicate hand caressing his face, pulling him in closer. A final sign of surrender as he deepened the kiss, pressing as close to her as possible through their soaked tunics and wet hair.

She felt his tongue against her bottom lip and she shuddered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he rolled atop her.

Her mind couldn’t seem to focus, although she felt herself smiling against his kiss. 

The stayed that way for a while, lips gliding across one another in the rain, with Obi-Wan pressing against her and Satine feeling as though she might sink into the now soft, wet sand. 

Eventually his kisses became more desperate instead of deep, and Satine knew there wasn’t much time before Qui-Gon arose and decided they should seek shelter.

With reluctance, she pushed against his chest gently, urging him off of her. 

He ignored her urge, but stopped kissing her for a moment, touching the bridge of his nose to hers, so he could feel her breath and take a moment to recompose himself.

His breathing was ragged and unsteady as he kissed her cheek gently.

“Satine,” he whispered into her ear, closing his eyes for a moment. 

She didn’t know if he was addressing her or simply saying her name, but she asked anyways, “What?”

He bent down further, placing a kiss to her neck where he knew her pulse was.

She gasped softly and he drew back, cupping her cheek, “Thank you.”

Satine felt her cheeks grow hot, and she smiled, “You’re welcome, but I hardly think you should be thanking me.”

He quirked a brow, unable to stop himself from placing one last, quick kiss to her lips, “Oh?”

“I should be thanking you- for comforting me,” she said, sitting up an placing a hand over his heart the same way he had done to her earlier, “you are my rock, and I- thank you. Just, for this. For letting us- well, I’m not sure. But, I- I do-” she paused, unsure if her next words were a part of the out-of-control fire Obi-Wan had mentioned earlier. 

But she decided she didn’t care as she pressed his forehead to his, not taking her hand away from his chest, “I do love you. Even if you can’t say it- I need you to know- I just-” 

He grabbed her hand with both of his keeping it in place and leaning forwards, “I know.”

Those two words meant everything in that moment, and she realized that they were the ones she was looking for. Not a declaration of I love you- that would tear her apart inside- but a validation that she wasn’t alone, a comfort and a reassurance. 

She saw him blush and look down, even in the rain. 

“What is it?” 

He bit his lip, his solemn look turning into a shy little smile.

“Should we- should we do this again sometime?”

Satine felt her heart stop for a moment; he wanted to do this again. 

But her heart sank as she realized the implications of any further action, of any further confessions, and her gaze darkened. 

“No.”

Shock was written across his face, he looked as though she’d stricken him. 

“What?”

She looked away, not willing to meet his gaze, “No. We can’t, and we shouldn’t.”

“But- why?”

Satine grimaced and stood, “You know perfectly well why, Be- Obi-Wan.”

“But we’ve already gone this far, Satine.”

“And that is exactly why we cannot allow this to continue,” she crossed her arms, dejected and lost, letting the heavy raindrops weigh her down and blur her vision, to paste her hair across her face and disguise her turmoil and tears as their own. 

Before he could say anything more, she walked away towards Qui-Gon, 

“Satine, Satine please wait,” he sounded like he was in so much pain and she felt her heart shatter, even as she knelt down to shake Qui-Gon awake. 

I’m sorry, she mouthed through the haze of darkness and rain and thunderclaps, I hope you know I’m doing this because I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Satine calls Obi-Wan light; Nau and Obi-Wan calls Satine flame; Tracinya)


	10. Canoodling and Cabins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's fluff, my good sir  
> Have some nice Anidala while you're at it ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to find this, and I'm so happy I did! It's a bit old now, but I reckon it'll do for anyone craving fluff :)

Obi-Wan snuggled underneath the thick fur blanket, pressed up against the warmth of his love, her soft golden hair was illuminated by the crackling fire, spilling out everywhere as he ran a hand mindlessly through it. 

Outside, the snow came down in sheets, frosting over the window and painting the outside world completely blank, the peaceful sounds of the flames and Satine’s soft breath slowly lulling Obi-Wan to a trance. 

But something was missing. 

The rumble of an engine outside alerted him that Anakin and Padme had arrived at the lodge, yellow light seeping in through the wintery haze. He leaned his head back a bit, resting it on the soft brown leather and exhaling. 

“I don’t want to get up to greet them,” he moaned.

Satine sniffed, “Then don’t.”

“But my dear, that’s rather rude.”

She shrugged against him, turning to meet his eyes, “I’m sure they understand.”

He grinned, nodding, “You’re probably right.”

“As usual,” she quipped as the other couple entered, dragging their luggage through the door and stomping their boots of on the mat. 

“Hello,” Satine waved and sat up slightly, smiling excitedly. 

“Hey,” Padme started, putting her bags down and her shoes on the rack, “don’t you two look cozy.”

Anakin nodded and smirked at them, kissing Padme on the cheek. 

“Yes, well, now that we’re comfortable, someone,” Obi-Wan nudged Satine in her side, making her squirm, “left the hot beverages in the other room.”

Satine was about to retort when Padme held up her hands, her cheeks flushing as she smiled, “Aw, I’ll go get them for you.”

Obi-Wan tried to protest, “No, no, that’s quite alright Padme, I-” 

Padme interrupted him, already in the main kitchen area, “Oh it’s no trouble t all Obi-Wan,” she returned holding two steaming hot cups of cocoa, piled high with marshmallows and slightly melted whipped cream. 

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Satine licked her lips, stomach growling. “Mmmmmmm,” she said, grabbing the mug in her hands and blowing gently on the top of the cup, her eyes sparkling with the first sip. 

“Thank you Padme,” Obi-Wan said, grabbing his own cup and sitting up so he could actually take a drink. 

But before he could, Satine smeared some of the whipped cream on his nose, earning an outraged gasp.

“Hey!”

He was met with giggles from Satine and Padme, who high-fived as he wiped the whipped cream off. He shook his head at her and set his cocoa down, ready to get his revenge as he swiped off some cream of his own onto his fingers.


End file.
